1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to pick-up tool structure, and more particularly pertains to a new can pick-up tool wherein the same is arranged to permit a lifting of cans for their subsequent recycling and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various pick-up or gripping tools are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos: 4,961,716; 4,994,079; 4,467,802; 4,894,913 and 3,844,291.
Thus, while various pick-up tools are available in the prior art, the instant invention is addressed to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a tool structure of convenient and efficient structure arranged for ease of use and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.